1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to techniques for filtering odors from air in toilets and, more particularly, is concerned with an air deodorizing apparatus for circulating and filtering within a toilet flush tank and bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior patent art, a wide variety of devices have been proposed for removing odors from air within a toilet flush tank and bowl. Representative examples of the prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Huff (2,591,817), Tubbs (2,881,450) Martz (3,626,554), Zimmerman (3,763,505), Maisch et al (3,781,923), Pearson (3,939,506), and Werner (4,031,574).
The Tubbs and Werner patents, in particular, disclose toilet tank and bowl ventilator devices mounted to the upper end of the toilet tank overflow tube. The ventilator devices include an exhaust fan driven by an electric motor and mounted in communication with the overflow tube.
The Tubbs device exhausts the air from the overflow tube to the outside atmosphere via a stand pipe or the room. A push button provided on the front exterior of the tank for operating the motor is activated by a person on the toilet seat.
The Werner device exhaust the air from the overflow tube through a filter to the interior chamber of the tank between the tank cover and the surface of the water within the tank. The fan motor is operated by a battery mounted in the interior of the tank via a clip that fits over the top lip of the tank. An activating pushbutton switch is also mounted by the clip at the exterior of the tank. The switch has a time delay which shuts off the motor, for example, three minutes after it is turned on.
The ventilator devices of the Tibbs and Werner patents appear to be steps in the right direction toward providing a satisfactory way to minimize odors in toilets. However, it is perceived by the inventor herein that further improvements are still needed in the design of a ventilator device to provide an acceptable product.